


Jun Sakurada's own doll

by gaialibraryavatar



Category: Rozen Maiden
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialibraryavatar/pseuds/gaialibraryavatar
Summary: This is an AU where the Older Jun Sakurada had decided to become Kirakishou's master.





	Jun Sakurada's own doll

Jun had been bored with his present time and wanted a way to change it. He was searching for a way to change the world and for Kirakishou this was an opportunity to gain a body. Kirakishou had sent over the parts that were needed to become a real Rozen Maiden not just one from astral being. Jun had become obsessed with complete the body and yet the other younger Jun who did wind Shinku was trying to figure a way out from the N-Field. The older Jun who completely wanted his own doll had become Kirakishou's master. He had wanted to change his own future and kissed Kirakishou's ring. 

Jun from the wind world came over after older Jun who didn't wind had kissed Kirakishou's ring. "What have you done, you had became Kirakishou's master and after all I needed you to make Shinku's replica body." Jun said. Jun who became Kirakishou's master ad looked at Kirakishou and smiled. "She is my own doll I had made her with my own hands. I am grateful to be her master." Older Jun said. Shinku was staring at the older Jun and wondered why he had felt like a need to become Kirakishou's master. "I don't get it temporary servant you had made my replica body for the Jun who had wind my key." Shinku said. Suigintou had planned to attack Kirakishou, but the older Jun had stepped in front of his own doll to keep her protected from the attack. For him, he had loved being around his doll. "Kirakishou my energy is yours to use as you wish." Older Jun said. Kirakishou had saw that the older Jun was the one that would be hers.

Kirakishou had looked at her Master and smiled. "Master, let's go to a place just for the two of us. You will be free to be yourself and I am your doll and only yours." Kirakishou said. Older Jun had nodded and took Kirakishou into his arms. "Where would we go to be together alone, Kirakishou I want to change this world so that nobody remembers me." Jun said. Kirakishou had changed the world and took her Master into the N-Field to learn from him. Older Jun had spent his days just being near Kirakishou without anyone telling him what to do. "Kirakishou, you want to do something?" Jun asked. Kirakishou had went to his shoulders and spent time with him. "Read me a book." Kirakishou said. Older Jun had read her a book and she had put a white rose thorn on hi to keep him being hers.

Then one day, younger Jun had brought his older self into the real world. Older Jun had wondered who would pull him away from Kirakishou at this time. "Jun, wake up, she doesn't care about you. She just wants you to be her energy." Younger Jun said. Older Jun had looked at him and the dolls. "The only doll I want is Kirakshou." Older Jun said. Kirakishou had come with that and hugged her Master. "Dear sister, Shinku, do you know why Master want only me he finds me to be his own." Kirakishou said. Shinku had looked at Kirakishou and thought that Kirakishou had done something. "You had put him under a spell that makes him want only you and he wouldn't want to spend time with other people." Shinku said.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter would start the fanfiction.


End file.
